The present invention belongs to the technical field of lighting devices, and more specifically relates to a rotatable lamp holder and a solar lamp having the rotatable lamp holder.
Nowadays, there are various kinds and designs of lamps. Most of these lamps are fixed and non-movable but a few of them may rotate dynamically such as the lamp disclosed by Chinese patent publication number CN2118233 U. The lamp disclosed by this Chinese patent enables the lamp shade to rotate automatically by reactional force created by a flow of air discharging upwardly through the fan-shaped flow diversion openings provided on the top part of the lamp shade. A few other kinds of rotatable lamps may rotate the light bulbs and the lamp components together but they are only suitable to serve some particular purposes where in many cases they serve the purposes of light condensation and light shifting. The lack of graphic and textual information on the peripheral surfaces of the lamp causes the lack of spectacularity of the lamp. Even if rich information is presented, the information is presented in a fixed and non-movable manner and thus it is visually tiring to watch.
A rotatable lamp now available in the market usually has a non-rotatable lighting element such as a light bulb powered by electricity to illuminate, and a rotatable lamp shade or lamp outer shell surrounding the lighting element and rotating under the driving force of a driving device. If the lamp shade or lamp outer shell does not rotate, the lighting element such as a light bulb connecting with a wire will easily cause the wire to tangle during rotation until rotation fails. The existing prior arts have not provided any solutions to the above technical problems.